narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kō Hyūga
Jutsu Shouldn't Byakugan and Gentle Fist be added to Kou's Jutsu list? Maybe Gentle Fist is too much but every Hyuga posess Byakugan... Geohound 12:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :We don't list Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan etc in jutsu boxes. --Silver Ninja 21:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I agree....i thing Gentle Fist shold be added too..... --Emperor of Water 11:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Family Isn't Hyuga CLAN a one, big, (happy?) family? Maybe Neji and the rest should be added? Geohound 12:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :No they should not, for the same reason we don't list all of the Uchiha clan on each page. Noting that they belong to the clan is enough, if we don't know of any direct family ties (father, mother, sister, brother, son, etc...) then we don't list the person in the family box. Just because they're in the same clan does not make them directly related, not only that but you'd just be polluting the infoboxes with more information than necessary and thus hiding the more important family connections for people. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 7, 2009 @ 20:39 (UTC) Can we prove ko fought pain. how do we know he didn't just get the broken leg when pain used shira tensei Branch house Was it ever actually mentioned that Kō is a member of the branch house, or is this just an educated guess? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :not in the manga... though i was kinda under the assumption that the main/branch houses were dissolved or something... Simant (talk) 23:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 430, Page 12 Who is this guy here that looks like Kō but it with sakura and not hinata? An unnamed hyuga clan member? Simant (talk) 23:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :yeah it does look like Ko, i would assume it was. but it probably is an unnamed clan member, since they all look similar. ::It's a different Hyūga. Kō has light hair, while he has dark hair. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Barrier team Is he the Hyuga member of the Konoha barrier team? It looked like him in the anime. It would also explain his appearance later on. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :The Barrier Team Hyūga has long, dark hair. Kō has short, light hair. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) New Image Is that really an image of Kō? He had light hair in the manga. He also ad a larger, more pronounced nose. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just watched a bit of the episode and there's another difference. Kō's hair has spikes going backwards. In fact, this guy looks exactly like the Hyūga member that was with Sakura after Pain destroyed the village. I think the anime made a mistake again. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, in the episode Kō's hair is brown and he wears a bandana while the Hyūga member who's with Sakura has no bandana, just forehead protector, and his hair is black and spiky. In the manga, both Kō and the unnamed member wore bandanas. So yeah, anime mistakes. But, that *was* an anime pic of Kō. --Kiadony (talk) 15:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it was an anime picture of Kō, giving an erroneous depiction of him. Accuracy over consistency means using the correct manga picture instead of the faulty anime picture. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, sometimes characters who have dark hair (such as Kankurō) are depicted with uncolored/white hair in the manga. But I agree - a good manga image is always better than a bad anime one. --Kiadony (talk) 16:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see almost no difference, I feel that we should for consistency use the anime image but I won't fight the issue because I'm gonna be quite honest, it's noon on a Saturday and I really just can't make myself give a hoot today. Expect me to be lot more forceful with the issue tomorrow.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually there is a difference. I just double checked and it seems the animators did make a mistake and mistook Kō and http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/451/13/ that unnamed clan member to be the same person. --Cerez365 (talk) 16:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think this should be mentioned in the article if the appearance/trivia section is added. --Kiadony (talk) 17:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I prefer the image of anime.BartSimpson12 (talk) 02:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a convincing argument... Why, if I might ask, do you prefer that one? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Invasion of Pain arc Could you correct this sentence: "In the anime however, they showed him with his left arm broken and not his leg." In the manga his left arm IS broken and maybe his leg but they didn't get to that point yet. In the manga chapter 430 he holds his left arm and in the anime Hinata sling his arm - This is the difference between anime and manga. In chapter 437 he tells about his leg and the anime didn't get to that point yet. So please correct the sentence.--Donatelo (talk) 08:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Now just to be sure, that WAS Ko in Hinata's flashback in ep.166 right? Hostage trade Is Kō the Hyūga who confirmed that Riichi was really Riichi during the Hanare episode? It sure looked like him. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so really... they physically look different to me. They're wearing different forehead protectors and then there's the whole hair debacle again . His hair also comes down in tufts at the side. So i'm leaning towards a no.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be pointless to add a character page for an unknown person that had a few seconds of air time in an anime-only arc. Let's just say it was Kō. Fmakck - Talk - :but that's falsifying information if it isn't him...--Cerez365 (talk) 01:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Are episode credits available? Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tails Was it really Kō who accidentally told Hinata about Fox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :In the anime yeah when she was an academy student. --Cerez☺ (talk) 16:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I can see she heard about Fox from another person and Kō only told her not to worry about this.--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) In confessions Is this person Ko? --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :yes in the anime extended story of him.--Cerez365™ 13:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think anyone ever stated his name, he looks different from the anime version.--''Deva '' 14:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::But wasn't that what we based the whole part about his forehead being unmarked and stuff?--Cerez365™ 14:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So, if that's Kō, he's very sure a main branch member. --NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 11:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::His forehead was only shown in the anime. The fact that it as shown unmarked is already in the article I don't think we should go any further with the matter.--Cerez365™ 11:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) story Where do i find Ko's extended story ? John Marc Ota (talk) 16:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Card Game Should we list him as a special jonin sense the card game does? Munchvtec (talk) 15:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Since when are the card games canon?--Elveonora (talk) 15:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I understand that but haven't we gotten things from it before? Munchvtec (talk) 15:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :No, we have NEVER gotten any data from the card games at any point in time on this wiki. The TCG normally contains incorrect information and conflicts with canonical sources. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I was just wondering. Munchvtec (talk) 15:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :The only piece of information I know of that comes from TCG we list is the actual name for Hiruko's Swift Release technique, and that because it's a movie thing that tends not to be canon anyway. Just for you to know how far off the TCG can be, they've mentioned at a time that Kurenai was an Uchiha/had the Sharingan. Something like that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I know that but thanks I understand but i thought they got all the ranks correct. Munchvtec (talk) 16:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :What about him then? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 18:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump.Noweeaboohoo (talk) 19:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Age ::In the trivia it states that Studio P says he's 9 years older than Hinata. And in the flashback he looks like a teen-adult. But the infobox says that in his appearance in part II he's 20, making him only 4 years older. Which one is correct? --ChuggyBlones (talk) 17:55, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :the infobox age, whatever studio pierrot does is not canon--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:44, August 30, 2018 (UTC)